


The Draw

by grayscalefrank, IMissYouSoFar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalefrank/pseuds/grayscalefrank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissYouSoFar/pseuds/IMissYouSoFar
Summary: The story of Gerard and Frank is a rocky one. In the end, what does it all come down to? Gerard has always been drawn to Frank throughout the entire time knowing each other. He was in love with his best friend, but it wasn't so simple.





	The Draw

Frank Iero wasn’t feeling the greatest. He was jealous and angry with Gerard. Gerard had been going around with Bert, doing drugs no doubt. Frank didn’t get into that hard shit like cocaine or anything. He smoked pot a lot and drank some, but that was about it. Gerard, on the other hand, was getting out of control. He wanted Bert because the man had drugs and the older was addicted.

Frank didn’t like that one bit. The tour was getting very messy, to say the least. Gerard was hooked on coke now, and getting shitfaced every damn night. Frank had the job of trying to find him, and when he did, all he could do was sigh heavily.

Gerard was throwing up in the parking lot and couldn’t get off the ground. 

“C’mon,” Frank said, pulling Gerard up. “Let’s get you back to the van. You need some water and then you’re going to sleep.”

“Piss off,” was all Gerard could manage to say before pulling away from Frank. He was drunk off his ass and probably high as well. “Where’s Bert?”

Frank took in a deep breath. “I don’t know, Gerard. He left you here, obviously. Now let’s go.” Gerard shook his head like a little kid.

“Bert, baby, where are you?” he called, eyes barely able to stay open.

_ Baby?  _ What was this whole use of the word baby? Gerard and Frank were dating again. Well… They were on and off again. They were a thing, at least, and Bert had no business coming in and messing that up. 

Frank couldn’t just leave Gerard there, so the younger man pulled Gerard to the van. It was a task easier said than done, even when Gerard was so inebriated. He struggled and hit Frank in the face more than once. 

Once to the tour bus, Frank practically had to push Gerard on. Ray and Mikey were there, and they both looked relieved. 

“What the hell, Gee?” Mikey asked, concerned for his brother. 

“Oh, leave me alone!” Gerard shouted, stumbling to the back of the bus. He went over to the couch and slumped down. Frank just shrugged and sighed, guessing things would be okay now that Gerard was back. 

After about a half an hour of Gerard aimlessly trying to get Frank to apologize for “being an asshole”, Bert finally came on. He smelled of hard liquor and body odor, Warped Tour not being the best place for showering. Well, any tour was like that. He stumbled in the bus, practically  _ glaring _ at Gerard’s current boyfriend but he didn’t give a fuck. Him and the other male with the long, dyed black hair were going to fuck, and that was that. In the back of Bert’s dirty and intoxicated mind, he knew very well that Frank could figure something was going on between him and the lead singer. Bert wasn’t wrong. 

“Hey there, Gee-bear. Let’s go back to my bus.” Bert’s voice was sickeningly sweet, as if you could tell that it was all being faked. He faked the feelings. This small fling was for fucking and for drugs, nothing more and nothing less. 

The drunken man helped the clearly intoxicated lead singer from his tour bus, shooting back one quick side glare at his fuck-buddy’s boyfriend and rhythm guitarist, snickering under his breath. 

The only thing running through his head? Bert was in so much power at the moment. 

Gerard Way easily complied, seemingly under a small trance. The two left the bus, going to The Used’s own vehicle. Once they snuck through other artists, not wanting to be caught and their eyes dilated, they got on and thankfully no one was on. 

From there on, the two did a line or two of cocaine each, Bert grabbing Gerard. Their little “sessions” were rushed and not at all soft going, no feelings involved. Sometimes, the greasier man didn’t even help the man under him to his climax. They were in the middle of Bert slamming hard into the other, the dominant’s hand tangled into the other’s hair, pulling harshly, as they heard a door open. Quickly, McCracken pulled out as fast as possible, covering himself and not caring enough to cover Gerard. His eyes were dilated as all hell as well.

 

Frank was on his way to drag Gerard back to the tour bus when he noticed one of the window’s of Bert’s own bus. He knew the two of them had been sleeping together, but he didn’t want to actually see it happening in front of his eyes. It all suddenly became more real and Frank didn’t like that.

“What the hell?” Frank shouted, seeing Gerard laying there, body limp and almost lifeless. He was long gone into the drugs, and Frank didn’t even know if Gerard knew what was going on. Scratch that, Gerard knew  _ exactly  _ what was going on and he had been enjoying it. He remembered hearing Gerard’s moans from outside the van. 

Frank shook his head with tears in his eyes. “How could you?” he asked behind clenched teeth. His question wasn’t directed at Gerard, though. Frank was more angry with Bert for doing this to his lover.

Bert just smiled and shoved Gerard away. He whimpered, laying helpless and naked. Frank scooped Gerard up in his arms the best he could, ripping the blanket away from Bert’s grasp. He didn’t care if he saw the man naked, but cared if everybody else saw Gerard.

Gerard didn’t protest to being covered and carried back to the tour bus. Thankfully, everybody else was out getting dinner when they arrived. Frank sat on the couch in the back and rocked Gerard in his arms. He kissed his forehead, saying nothing for a while. Frank barely even noticed Gerard was crying.

“What is it, baby?” he asked softly, tone much calmer than before.

Gerard sniffled, his whole body shaking in Frank’s arms. He simply whispered, “I wanna get clean.” Frank nodded and pressed his lips to Gerard’s greasy hair.

“I know, honey. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact us!   
> Emmy-  
> Kik- Frnkieromstdie  
> Tumblr- frankieromorelikefrankmyhero  
> Mikey-  
> Kik- fiatp


End file.
